Kitsune Effect
by EroSlackerMicha
Summary: Naruto/Mass Effect x-over. Naruto "Shepard" Namikaze the sole survivor of a failed colony embarks on a new quest that spans an eon in the making. Pairing undecided. Discontinued. rewriting to new story Leaf Amongst the Stars.
1. Chapter 1

**Kitsune Effect**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own Mass Effect as that is property of the cool people of Bioware who are geniuses when it comes to making games (I.E. see Knights of the Old Republic, Jade Empire, Baldur's Gate and of course Mass Effect 1 & 2). I'm not making a profit from this.

Chapter 1

(Ibonihs Prime, Alliance Experimental Colony)

The world was in ruins. The experimental colony that had been set up on the world that was similar to Earth had been consumed by war, and self destructed in ways that those who made it originally never dreamed of.

The Alliance ship landed on what had once been fertile forestland, but was now blackened and cracked dirt.

As the boarding ramp lowered and the hiss of air pressure equalizing announced the metal hatch opening.

Earth Alliance Marines rushed down, their weapons drawn. "What the fuck happened here?" one marine asked looking around.

"Stow it." The commander barked looking around.

"But sir, last reports were there was a colony here. Nearly a million people." The same marine said again.

The marines face hidden by the darkened visor of his helmet of EVA light armor suit.

"Fan out. The beacon is coming from what used to be the village's center."

"Aye sir." Several voice echoed and the marines fanned out using gutted remains of what used to be buildings.

Two more figures exited the dropship. One was human wearing a dark blue EVA suit. The other was a Turian. Avian in nature a resembling a raptor from earth's past. The Turian pulled off his helmet and took a breath of air.

"The air is stale." He noted with disdain. "When did you say that the beacon activated?"

The human removed his own helmet. "At least two years." He shook his head. "This colony was set up long before the discovery of the Prothean data cache they used cryo-freezing chambers and made the slow journey from Earth to here in stasis. Most of the original settlers are dead as its been nearly two hundred years since…"

"Excuse me Admiral, did you say two centuries this colony has been running?" the Turian asked, his mandibles flaring in surprise.

The now identified Admiral shrugged. "It was the old Earth's decision, as a way to try and save a population from civil war. Japan had been gearing up for a hostile takeover corporation wise. I don't know the full details as a lot of the data was lost before the First Contact War when Japan was nearly wiped out due to a shift in some of the plates beneath the surface that resulted in most of the continent of Japan being under water. It also included several other countries.

The Turian had studied the history of Earth and had to admit the humans were a hardy people. Shaking his head he looked ahead. "Do you expect any survivors?"

The Admiral shrugged. "Hard to say. I…"

"SIR!"

the call came over his omni-tools communicator. "Admiral Bashir here, report!" he ordered.

"Sir, we found a suspension pod. You better come and see this."

"On our way commander." The Admiral looked at the Turian. "Well that answers one question."

The Turian gave a chuckle. "Out of hundreds more that have piled up."

The Admiral gave him a dirty look and moved to where the call had come from followed by another squad of marines.

XX

"What have we got commander?" the Admiral asked as they approached the burned out and gutted tower.

"A suspension capsule in the basement." The commander said. "I have first squad in there now. its amazing how secure it is down there like a vault."

The Admiral nodded, while the Turian gazed around. "Even with the level of destruction this must have been an interesting colony."

"Sir, the logs." A marine said carrying a crate.

"Hm…Five different leaders for this village alone." The Admiral said tracing the markings. "What happened here?" he whispered.

"Commander bring the capsule to the shuttle. We're going to open it aboard the Utah where Chief Medical Officer Chase can determine the health of whomever is in there but I'm going to go over the logs to see what happened before that person is awakened."

The marine nodded and went to give orders to his squad. "Prepare cargo from transport."

The Turian watched this with a practiced eye. He watched as the humans brought up a cylinder coffin like devise. He could see inside as there was ash covering the glass on the outside and what looked like frost on the inside. His curiosity would wait, he was a Specter after all and Nihilus had learned from the best.

XX

(CVS Utah, Med-Bay)

"Doctor Chase, we will wait until I have determined who is in there by reading the logs. For all we know there might be the one who killed everyone." The Admiral said when the ships CMO wanted to open the suspension capsule immediately.

The Admiral retreated to his quarters and started to go over the logs. He hated the old way as they were hand written and it took him time.

"**Admiral Bashir?"** the voice came over the ship systems several hours later.

He rubbed his eyes and looked up. "What is it Lieutenant?"

"**Getting a transmission from the Citadel, you wanted to be informed of Anderson's results."**

Admiral Bashir listened to the report and sighed. "So he's not going to be our first Specter, damn!"

Bashir read the reports from Konoha one of the five major villages and was amazed how fast the colonists spread out and how low tech they'd kept the colony.

He shook his head at the fighting but wasn't surprised. What upset him at the lengths at which Doctor Uchiha had gone to attain control using various methods to increase his lifespan.

What concerned him were the native inhabitants that were beings of pure energy. They were listed as Demons and the leaders as well as others tried to contain and control them.

_(It backfired spectacularly.)_ Bashir thought as he read the attack on the entity they named Kyuubi.

_(What they did with biotics and implants is astounding. The data on that I'll send back to earth for certain.)_

"**Ready to leave orbit."** The pilots voice informed him.

"Copy that. Best speed to the nearest relay." Bashir ordered.

"**Yes sir. Akuze bound."** The pilot said and Bashir went back to reading the Ibonihs reports and the reports of the Third Hokage after he'd returned to office and what he'd done to protect the Kyuubi and its container.

Bashir shook his head by the time he read the reports by Tsunade Senju's term in office. _(I think it was a mistake to chemically wipe out the people's memories and Tsunade seemed to agree.)_ Bashir thought as he got to the part where the Akatsuki group began a war that united the planet in civil war.

His door chime sounded and he looked up. "Nihilus?"

The Turian stood in the doorway. "Have you finished reading the reports?"

The Admiral sighed and leaned back. "They chemically wiped the minds of the entire colony. The only ones that knew were the Kage's and their successors." He shook his head. Then looked at the Turian. "What are you doing here?"

Nihilus gave the Turian equivalent of a grin. "I thought you might want to know that Doctor Chase has opened the pod and moved its occupant to a bed in the medical bay."

The Turian had been studying humans for sometime now, but it was one of the few times he'd gotten to witness the use of profanity in such a way he knew he'd have to remember some of them and look up the meanings later as the Admiral was past him and heading towards the medical bay.

XX

His first conscious sensation was someone yelling and that the lights were far too bright.

With a groan he put a hand to his head as the voice that had been shouting stopped and he found two figures around him that he didn't know.

Both wore uniforms. One was an olive skinned man with short black hair his sideburns were gray. The other was a woman with blond hair and was obviously a doctor of some kind. They spoke to him but he scrunched his brow trying to understand them.

The woman made a sound and grabbing what looked like a syringe jabbed him in his shoulder.

She said something to the other man.

"What's your name?" the man demanded again.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The blond answered.

"The translator microbes are active, I'm shocked that they were passed down in so many generations." The woman doctor said as she grabbed another syringe. She held it up at Naruto's wary brow. "This is an immunization shot."

"Granny gave me a shot last year." Naruto said.

"Your doctor?" the man asked.

Naruto shrugged. "Not many people would help me." he looked uncomfortable and the admiral could understand why.

"Doctor, would you give me and Mr. Namikaze some privacy." Bashir asked. The woman gave him a look then one to Naruto. "I'll be back." And as she left the blond gave a mental shudder as it reminded him of Tsunade when she got a certain way about his medical care. The man spoke getting his attention.

"I'm Admiral Bashir of the Earth Alliance military." He started. "Do you know about earth?"

Naruto shrugged. "A bit. Grandma Tsunade was teaching me to be Hokage when the war happened." Naruto's blue eyes locked onto the Admiral's dark gaze.

"You are the Kyuubi's jailor." The admiral stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"I've read the reports. Impressive work with your biotic abilities."

"My what?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like we're going to have to play catch up. I'll have Doctor Chase start you on your education. Believe it or not Mr. Namikaze you are important to the Alliance in more ways than you know."

Naruto looked at the man and he sighed knowing he was going to have to work hard and keep his secrets carefully.

XX

Dr. Chase gave Naruto several files to read and as the blond spent his time in the Med-Bay learning all he could, the doctor took time to study him and give him a full physical. It was after she got the results she went to see the admiral.

"You wanted something?" Admiral Bashir asked.

"I just finished the full medical on Naruto." Dr. Chase began.

"Ah." Bashir said sitting back in his chair.

"What do you mean ah? His whole system has been rewired. There are anti-bodies and back up systems that aren't in a normal human. And there are three different…"

"Doctor, I know about Mr. Namikaze." He slid the files over his desk towards her. "Tsunade Senju who was the Fifth Hokage of Konoha left detailed reports about Naruto as well as documenting her thoughts on the whole colony. Before her death Naruto exhibited abilities not seen in a Biotic and that's with the implants."

The doctor was reading the report. "My Japanese is rusty…but according to this he was bonded with a being of pure energy not even an hour after his birth."

"Correct. Its given him heightened senses, accelerated healing and enhanced reflexes. It wasn't until its forced removal that Tsunade realized that Naruto was unique amongst them and when the war was nearly at its end she sealed him away and activated the nuke that had been buried under Konoha before its founding."

The doctor gasped. "The war had consumed the whole surface." Admiral Bashir said as he looked at the files in the doctors hand. "Tsunade knew Naruto needed to survive. In her last entries she reported how she tricked him and sealed him in the container."

He looked at the doctor. "The entity is gone, we have an altered human who could possibly be an asset."

"What are you going to do?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm going to hide him on Akuze and let him get caught up. When the time is right I'll introduce him to the Admiralty and propose he be our chance at the council as well as the Specters."

Neither the doctor nor the Admiral were aware of the Turian listening in. he slipped away and eyed the seventeen year old in the med-bay via a monitor. _(This one bares watching.)_ Nihilus thought. He made a note to keep an eye on Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

**AN: Next chapter begins near the start of the first game. Don't expect fast updates, this has been sitting in my notebook for a while and I've only got a paragraph for chapter 2. I've been uber-sick still recovering. Add in having to help my mom with my dad and my time isn't the same as it once was. I'm still writing, but alas not as fast as I used to be. Heck I have nearly fifty games to play that haven't even been opened and that's on the xbox360 alone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitsune Effect**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own Mass Effect as that is property of the cool people of Bioware.

Chapter 2

Years Later…

(Akuze, Orbit)

"**Captain Anderson?"**

The man who for the past decade had been looking back on his past looked up. "Go ahead Joker." He knew the ships pilot wouldn't contact him for something minor.

"**The shuttle is coming up. I thought you should know that the Commander is finally coming aboard."**

"Thank you Joker. I'll contact the ambassador after I welcome the commander aboard."

"**Got it Captain."**

Anderson stepped into the lift and straightened his uniform. It had been several years since he'd met Admiral Bashir's pet project and he was looking forward to working with the blond soldier again. _(One of the best damn soldiers I've ever served with. If we had a platoon like him there wouldn't have to compete with the council in order to have a human Specter.)_

He shook his head at the speed of the lift. _(All the best technology used and the elevator is slower than my grandmother with her walker going up hill covered with ice in a blizzard.)_

Once he entered the bay he paused and looked. His eyes took in the Mako, and had to admit it was something he wished they had in some engagements.

_(I might not like Turians as a whole, but with human ingenuity mixed in…)_ he ran a hand over the armor and hoped that it wouldn't be needed anytime soon. Then thinking of the Specter waiting for pick up still, he had a sinking feeling about the Normandy's maiden flight.

His eyes opened as the protective field sprang up and the cargo holds doors rumbled open as the shuttle with last minute supplies and a very important XO landed.

Anderson watched as crewmembers rushed to unload the shuttle. He looked at the passenger door as it finally opened and wearing a crew uniform with spiky blond hair was evident in the darkened bay it nearly glowed.

"Commander Naruto Uzumaki call-sign Shepard. Permission to come aboard." He snapped to attention before Captain Anderson, his duffle bag hitting the deck with a heavy thump.

Anderson gave a grin as he returned the salute. "Permission granted. Welcome aboard the Normandy commander." Anderson extended his hand.

Naruto grinned as he took the hand and gave a hearty shake. "Damn good to see you again sir."

Anderson gave a grin seeing that Naruto hadn't lost his personality. "I heard what happened down there."

Naruto nodded a bit as his grin faded. "Thrasher Maw's…" he gave a shudder. "Nasty beasts."

"Are you ready for this?" Anderson asked.

Naruto's grin flashed again. "Are you ready?" and with that grin he knew somewhere from beyond the grave Admiral Bashir was laughing. "Lets find out." He answered and the old adage gave him a moments pause. _(Like a fox in the hen house.)_ he thought and knew that Naruto "Shepard" Uzumaki would at least be entertaining with his interactions with the crew.

_(Well Bashir, lets see if military life and the battles he's been through will have an impact on the Alliance's only ninja.)_

The ride in the lift was an adventure as Naruto looked around. "If the rest of the ship is as fast as the lift I'm going to get out and push."

Anderson chuckled. "Don't worry about that. The lift was at the end of the ships construction and they cut a corner. The Normandy is the fastest ship in the fleet."

Naruto's look told him that he didn't believe him.

"Doctor Chakwas wants to see you before you go on duty." Anderson said to fill the silence. He knew the blond hated them with a passion and he really didn't want him to start singing.

Naruto made a face at that. "You had to bring the old bat." He muttered.

Anderson shook his head. Naruto had met Dr. Chakwas after he had been rescued from Ibonihs when the Doctor had been near the end of her posting at Akuze Base. Anderson heard that she had taken a mothering approach with the blond and their arguments were legendary.

"You do need a checkup." He said not bothering to hide his smirk.

"I hate you…sir." Naruto said with a mock scowl adding in the sir after a slight pause. Anderson chuckled. "Make her happy. I'd hate for my Chief Medical Officer to have to hunt down my First Officer in front of the crew."

Anderson had to hold back his laugh hearing "They might as well see it now rather than later." That Naruto muttered and crossed his arms.

"If it will make you feel better I'll make it an order." Anderson offered.

Naruto crossed his arms. "It doesn't." he sulked and then looked around. "You think this lift can go any slower?"

Anderson didn't bother hiding his laugh this time.

XX

"After you see Dr. Chakwas head to the bridge and check in there." Anderson said after leaving him outside the Med-Lab.

Naruto looked at the door and considered scampering away. Sadly the door hissed open just as his brain was sending the signal to his feet.

"Get in here brat." And Naruto sighed.

And there she was wearing the white uniform of the medical corp.

She turned and gave him an eye. "Your not as scrawny as last I saw you." Dr. Chakwas said.

"You have more gray hair." Naruto countered then smiled and gave her a hug. "Damn hag don't you have better things to do like retire?"

Dr. Chakwas smirked as Naruto released her. "I thought about it once. Didn't like the idea. Besides, who could I trust to patch you up after the stupid stunts you pull?"  
Naruto shrugged and smirked. "My healing factor?" he sent at her.

Chakwas scoffed. "You are far too dependent on that ability of yours. On the table, shirt off."

"My are you so forward with all the male officers or do I get your cheerful bedside manner all to myself?" Naruto said as he sat on the edge of the bio-bed.

"I'm like this with all the dunderhead marines that end up in my care." Chakwas said as she checked his heart and pulse first.

"My healing factor keeps me healthy." Naruto said as they continued.

"Disgustingly so." Chakwas agreed. She checked his eyes. "So you find someone yet with those beautiful blue eyes?" she teased. Blue eyes were rare now and in the shade of blue that Naruto had they were non-existent.

"Nope. Not really looking."

"Pity. I think women all over the fleet are heartbroken." Chakwas said with a hint of grin. When Naruto had been under her care originally, the females on the base would make excuses to be in the infirmary to the point that the doctors had requested and gotten male security guards to keep them away if there was nothing really wrong.

_(Didn't stop that one soldier from shooting herself in her foot to see Naruto.)_ Chakwas thought with a mental growl at how she came to check on Naruto and found the soldier flirting with him. Chakwas had given Naruto a private room then and only her and a few others were given access.

"Well you as always are disgustingly healthy." Chakwas said after running all her tests and making sure Naruto was up to date on the latest vaccinations. Said blond was running a hand over his arm. "I swear you take pleasure in jabbing me. If you were younger and Japanese I'd think you were related to Grandma Tsunade."

Chakwas knew that was a compliment. Even now it was obvious that Naruto missed his friends and family and Chakwas took the honor where it was that was being compared to someone Naruto cared for deeply.

"Well Commander Uzumaki, you are cleared for active duty, try not to end up in here too often, but a friendly visit every so often is most welcome."

Naruto grinned he hopped off the bed and after putting on his shirt he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Tea after I've checked in on the bridge. I can tell you about the cluster-fuck that Akuze became after you left."

Chakwas smiled. "I'll be here." She said as he nearly skipped out the door. Shaking her head she wondered if Naruto Uzumaki was ever going to grow up. To the crew and everyone else he would be Shepard, but to her and a select few he'd be that blond teenager they'd rescued from a doomed world and was the sole survivor of an Alliance mess.

Clucking her tongue she went to file her report and set up the kettle for tea.

XX

(Normandy, Bridge)

Getting nods and smiles from several crewmembers, Naruto or Commander Shepard as they knew him as stepped onto the bridge in time to hear the pilot gripe. "Just one more stop to make before we can really fly."

The older man standing behind the pilot was checking several nearby computer screens. "You really need to keep it down. The new Commander is aboard. Watch what you say to him Joker."

"I hear he is a hard ass. Another jarhead marine. You guys grown in a tank or something."

"Not really." Naruto said keeping his laughter to himself.

"SIR!" the older man snapped to attention and Naruto recognized him from the files he'd been given when he was first told about his posting.

"Lieutenant Alenko." Naruto said returning the salute. "As you were." Naruto looked at the pilot. "Log that I am officially on duty."

The pilot who went by the name Joker nodded. "Aye, aye Commander." He paused. "About that hard ass comment…"

Naruto waved it off. "I know what I am." He then took on a look that would quickly be known as his command face and tone. "Status?"

"Approaching the relay. We will be at Arcturus Station where we're to pick up parts and supplies for Eden Prime." Jeff "Joker" Moreau said as his hands tapped a few keys.

Naruto studied the screen over Joker's shoulder. "Hook us into a comm.-buoy. The captain has to talk to the ambassador on the Citadel and General Sinclair on Mars."

Joker nodded.

"I'm going to tour the ship. If anything comes up…"

"I'll be sure to scream like a girl. You and Alenko can be all he-man like and come in with guns blazing." Joker said then looked over his shoulder. "Just don't shoot any holes in my ship."

"Your ship?" Naruto said with a partial grin.

Alenko still standing at a parade rest or in his case a relaxed attention gave a grin. "Joker thinks that just because he's in the driver's seat the ship is his."

Naruto shook his head. "That's a discussion with the bean counters that I'd like to see." At this Naruto paused then shrugged.

"As you were…" he said and started to leave. "And Joker, we're not grown in tanks…we're mass-produced and plucked from the ground fully grown. That's why there are so many marines."

Alenko's laugh followed him down the corridor to the C-n-C.

**AN: I was wrong. We get into the game starting next chapter, Naruto and Nihilus interact and we do part of Eden Prime. If you don't own an Xbox360 you can get Mass Effect for the PC. It is a must own game.**

**On a side note, Mass Effect 2 the Collectors remind me of the Shadow's from Babylon 5, well the head shapes. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Kitsune Effect**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own Mass Effect as that is property of the cool people of Bioware.

Chapter 3

**Normandy**

"Shepard, a word."

Naruto turned seeing Officer Pressley standing near the Galaxy Map.

"What can I do for you?" Naruto asked looking at the older man.

"You've worked with Captain Anderson before I heard." Pressley seemed to be nervous.

"While I was stationed at Akuze. He wasn't captain then, but it was a learning experience."

Pressley nodded. "Captain Anderson is a hero. You could take all of his medals and melt them down to make a life size statue of him."

Naruto grinned at that. He knew Anderson hated his medals with a passion, he could only imagine what the man would do if there ever was a statue made of him. _(Heh, he'd probably grab the nearest grenade launcher and try to frag it to death.)_

"Its just that a man like Captain Anderson…don't you think he's a bit over qualified for something like a shakedown cruise?"

_(Ah, ship scuttlebutt. And Navigator Pressley is near the top of the food chain meaning he's asking the questions that the enlisted and lower ranks can't or are too afraid to ask.)_

"The captain is not one to avoid a job. He'll do whatever the top brass ask him to do. Savvy?"

Pressley straightened his back at the unspoken reminder not to ask questions that aren't open for discussion.

"I understand Commander." Pressley said.

"Good. Now we'll be stopping long enough to pick up the Specter and then heading to Eden Prime." Naruto said as he continued on his way. Pressley watched the blond go and reevaluated his opinion on the commander.

XX

Naruto Uzumaki codenamed Shepard stared out the window. He'd been waiting for word from the captain since they had picked up the Specter. Already the Normandy was underway. He shook his head and sighed. He had joined Earth Alliance military mostly because he had nowhere else to go after they opened his capsule.

_(And all my ninja training is useless for civilian living. So I went from one military force to another.)_ Naruto wouldn't say it aloud but he missed the simple life he had. Once leaving his home world he had a crash course on human evolution.

"**Commander Shepard to the bridge."**

Naruto sighed hearing Joker's call over the PA system. Tapping a wall comm. "Shepard here, I'm on my way."

He clicked it off and headed up the stairs. Several marines guarding C-n-C saluted as he passed. He saw Doctor Chakwas talking to one of his marines, the discussion about the mission made him shake his head. He saw Pressley who was multi-tasking as well as arguing with the chief engineer over an open channel.

Naruto nodded to several enlisted men and women as he walked the narrow corridor to the bridge. He stepped onto the bridge and paused seeing the Turian.

_(It's him.)_ Naruto thought as he'd seen this specter when he was first awakened. He heard Joker report. "Drift just under 1500k."

The Turian nodded. "1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased."

Naruto shook his head. They had been light years away and now they were only half an hour away from Eden Prime.

The Turian, _(Nihlus. His name is Nihlus.)_ Naruto thought as he walked past Naruto, their eyes met. He gave the whisker-marked soldier a nod before leaving the cockpit.

Naruto heard Joker's voice as he was speaking to Alenko who was sitting up here as well. "I hate that guy."

"He's only been here a couple of hours. Nihlus gave you a compliment…so you hate him?" Naruto didn't have to look to see the smirk on Alenko's face.

Joker shook his head. "You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom, that's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead, so that's incredible." Joker snapped before taking a breath. "Besides, Specters are trouble, I don't like having them onboard. Call me paranoid."

"Your paranoid." Alenko said without hesitation and Naruto had to admit the lieutenant had a good opinion.

"The council helped fund this project, they have the right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

Naruto agreed silently, Joker reluctantly agreed somewhat.

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story." Joker mumbled.

"They don't send Specters on shakedown runs, that's for sure." Naruto said from the entrance.

Joker felt vindicated as he spoke up. "So there is more going on here that the captain is letting on, I knew it!" Joker said smugly shooting a look at Alenko who was frowning.

Before the discussion could continue Captain Anderson's voice came over the inter-ship communications.

"**Joker! Find a comm. Buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime. And tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the briefing room."**

"Aye, aye sir." Joker said and glanced over his shoulder. "You get that Commander?"

Naruto sighed. "He sounds pissed." he muttered.

Joker gave a chuckle as he had served under Anderson for some time. "He always sounds like that when he's talking to me."

Alenko's muttered "Can't imagine why." Wasn't commented on, but Naruto was finding himself holding back a chuckle. "I'll see you guys after the debriefing.

Joker shook his head. "And I'm still not sure about that guy."

Alenko shook his head. "Don't badmouth the commander."

"I wasn't. But he has a sense of humor and he's not a stuff shirt like anyone else above my pay grade."

XX

Naruto and Nihilus spent some time catching up. They talked about the importance of Eden Prime. When Anderson joined them, Naruto learned about the mission, the discovery of Prothean beacon and what it could mean for the human race.

It was also during these talks that Naruto learned that Nihilus had put his name forward as a Spectre.

It was during this that Joker informed them he was getting a distress call.

The trio watched the footage that was choppy at best.

When Anderson backed the footage up to the strange ship and froze the image.

"This is now a rescue mission." Anderson said. "Get your team ready for ground action."

Naruto nodded already deciding which marines would go with him. Nihilus already excused himself to prepare as well.

XX

(Eden Prime)

Naruto with Kaiden Alenko and the young marine he'd seen talking with Dr. Chakwas. _Jenkins. Corporal Jenkins._ He thought as they bailed out of the Normandy and landed, tossing the jump packs as they hit the ground running.

Normandy soared away to wait in a low orbit for their pickup call.

"My god." Alenko said as they looked around spotting signs of battle even this far from the dig site. Bodies of civilians and soldiers were scattered.

Naruto knelt by one corpse and examined the wounds. "Plasma burns." He said.

"What the hell are those?"

At Alenko's shout he rolled and brought up his assault rifle and spotted what had caught the lieutenants attention.

It was Jenkins who laughed and told them it was a harmless critter. To prove a point he shot one and it exploded in vapors.

The trio moved on, signs of battle evident, so far only colonists were found.

Naruto knelt and scanned the area, he was sensing danger but nothing was evident. He motioned for his squad to keep low, but Jenkins wasn't paying attention and rushed out of cover.

The first several plasma hits wiped out his shields and the following hits connected with his chest, dropping him where he stood.

Naruto and Alenko ducked into cover and opened fire up the rock-covered hill hitting the recon drones that had popped out of cover to attack Jenkins.

After the drones exploded the pair moved to check on their fallen comrade. Alenko reached him first and knelt to check. He shook his head and stood facing Naruto.

"Ripped right thru his shields. He never stood a chance."

"We'll make sure he gets the service he deserves. Right now we need to continue the mission." Naruto said. The mission was less than ten minutes in and he had lost a squad member.

He saw Alenko looked upset. "Alenko, we'll get the bastards responsible for those drones. We need to keep going and complete the mission. Jenkins would understand."

Kaiden Alenko looked at the body of the fallen corporal and nodded. "Yes Sir!"

Naruto put a tag on Jenkins body and with Alenko at his side rushed to the top of the hill, wondering what they would find.

**AN: The long delayed chapter three. As many readers know my father passed and now my own health issues have slowed me down. This isn't abandoned. Its just slow going. Next time we meet a certain Chief and I might get off Eden Prime. Please be patient.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kitsune Effect**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own Mass Effect as that is property of the cool people of Bioware.

Chapter 4

(Eden Prime)

The pair of Allaince marines encountered more of the strange drones. Naruto had switched to his shotgun which proved more effective at destroying the flying menaces.

Nihilus reported in and told them he was moving on after finding a lot of burned out buildings and would try to meet them at the dig site

They heard the sound of battle and saw on of the colonies marines running and behind her were…

"Geth." Naruto breathed the word out. He had studied the Quarians and Geth heavily after he'd been recovered. He saw them impale a captured colonist on a spike and turn when the marine blew up a drone that was pursuing her.

"Alenko!" he barked out and switched to his assault rifle. He opened fire as the marine ducked behind some boulders for cover and switched from her pistol to her assault rifle while in cover.

Naruto kept running firing in short bursts while Alenko used his biotics to lift one of the Geth and Naruto's rounds shredded the synthetic. The other Geth opened fire and Naruto ducked behind an outcropping.

"Commander!" Alenko called.

"Hit that sucker!" Naruto called and he ducked back finding he couldn't get a shot.

Alenko and the marine opened fire and with a combination of shotgun and assault rifle fire they dropped it in short order, the last drone exploded, Naruto's shields flared and his omni-tool chimed that they had already recharged.

Naruto stood and surveyed the area finding it momentarily free of hostils.

Now that they were clear Naruto noticed the marine was female wearing white and pink armor.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams of the 212. Are you in charge sir?" she identified herself standing at attention.

"You wounded Williams?" Naruto asked as Alenko kept an eye on the area.

"A few scrapes and burns, nothing serious." She said and looked to where the impaled colonist was and Naruto realized it was one of the colonies marines that hadn't had time to suit up. "Others weren't as lucky." Williams said sadly.

She paced a bit. "My squad was patrolling the colonies perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call, but they quickly cut off communications. I've been running and fighting for my life since."

She looked at the remains. "I think their Geth."

Alenko spoke up, "The Geth haven't been seen outside the Veil in nearly two hundred years. Why would they appear now?"

"They must have come for the beacon." Williams suggested. "The dig site is close, just over that hill." Williams said gesturing back the way she'd come from.

"We could use your help Williams. We're already a man down." Naruto said.

"Aye-aye sir. Its time for some payback."

Naruto gestured, "Saddle up and move out."

XX

The squad of three made their way to the dig site where they encountered more Geth and an empty dig site. The Geth fell to a trio of assault rifles, the trio using the surrounding rocks as cover. Naruto lobbed a grenade and smiled as it took out a trooper.

Williams confirmed that it was the dig site, but the beacon must have been moved. Alenko wondering if it was the Geth or the colonists that had moved it.

Naruto studied some of the ruins and some of the Protheon marks were calling out to him. Shaking his head he focused on the other two marines as Williams suggested the research camp.

"You think any survivors would be there?" Naruto asked.

"Hard to say. But that was a fallback point. Its up the ramps." Williams admitted.

Nihilus reported there was a change of plans. He had found a small spaceport and was going to check it out.

At the top of the ramp, the found that the camp had been hit hard, Alenko warned that it was a good place for an ambush.

It was then they spotted the colonists on the spikes that lowered.

"Oh god, their still alive." Alenko said sounding sick.

Naruto noticed they no longer looked human, they were husks of a synthetic sort.

"What did the Geth do to them?" Williams asked as the husk pulled itself from the spike.

"OPEN FIRE!" Naruto barked and each shot from the assault rifle impacted creating sparks, confirming that the victims were no longer human.

The first Husk fell exploding in sparks and rocking their shields, causing them to flare, and Naruto noticed the other two descending and he aimed and fired.

Alenko's shotgun thundered and the two Husks fell before they cleared the rocks the spikes had been behind.

"Area secure." Alenko called.

Naruto took in the remains of the camp and shook his head at the devastation. At the far side there were two units undamaged.

XX

After an encounter with two survivors, one which Naruto had secretly taken pleasure of knocking out, the trio were moving out, Naruto telling them to lock the door until relief teams came to collect them.

They heard the unmistakable sound of a single shot fired and then it was quiet again. Eerily quiet. As they came around a bend.

"Will you look at the size of that." Alenko said in awe as the giant ship was lifting off.

Naruto thought it looked like on of the bugs Shino had shown him, and Naruto felt a pang of loss over his long dead friend.

"Someone's compensating." Ash said as she shook her head at the size of the invading ship as it vanished into the clouds.

They were crossing the bridge when they spotted more Geth and several Husks. They managed to take them out before they got close. It was when they reached the docks that Naruto stopped.

"Nihilus!"

XX

After finding Nihilus dead with a shot to the back of his head and talking to the scared dock worker, the trio boarded the train, and after a firefight with Geth took the train to the spaceport. They sat and prepared for whatever they were going to find.

"Do you think this Spectre, Saren really killed Nihilus?" Alenko asked as the train sped to its destination.

"I'm not sure. The dock worker was certain of what he saw." Naruto said as he checked his weapons over. "And Nihilus had his shields lowered and his weapon holstered meaning he knew the person who shot him from behind."

"He could have been caught unaware." Williams said.

Naruto shook his head. "Nihilus was a trained operative. Secondly, it was a gunshot wound, not a plasma burn like the Geth weapons leave."

"You knew Nihilus, before you met him on the Normandy?" Alenko asked as the colony sped past as a backdrop.

Naruto nodded. "He was there when Anderson and others rescued me from the remains of my colony."

"What happened?" Williams asked. "Pirates? Batarans?"

Naruto shook his head. "Civil War. The colony wiped itself out with infighting." Naruto said and he slipped his pistol back against his hip and pulled his assault rifle close and stood.

"Look sharp. The Geth are bad enough, but if there is a rogue Spectre we need to be very careful."

He stepped off the train before it came to a complete stop.

"**Normandy to Away team."**

Naruto used some crates for cover. "Shepard here, what is it?"

"**Scans have picked up several tactical nukes in your vicinity and they are armed."**

Naruto brought up his omni-tool and received the data from the Normandy. "Copy. We'll try and disarm. Standby for evac if we need to dust off."

"**Roger that Commander. Normandy out."**

Naruto knew Joker would do as ordered and he marked the sensor readings. "We have several explosives to remove. Alenko, you're on point."

The lieutenant moved ahead. "And check your fire. The last thing we need is to set one of the bombs off with stray fire."

They found the first bomb and Naruto used his omni-tool deactivated the bomb.

"That was easy." Williams said and had just stepped to the side as a plasma blast exploded on the wall where her head had been.

The three marines took cover and Naruto peeked over his to see Geth troops taking up defensive positions.

"We've got to hurry. That first bomb had a couple of minutes." He said as he peeked around his cover and returned fire. "Alenko, Williams and I will lay down cover fire. Use your omni tool, setting 10-10-10 to diffuse the bomb."

"Why me?" Alenko asked returning fire and taking out a trooper.

"Because you can use you biotics to support your shields and your faster than I am. Williams shields are still fritzing in and out."

Williams looked to argue but a spray of Geth fire had her shields flare and sputter.

"I'm on it." Alenko said got ready.

"GO!" Naruto barked as he opened fire and lobbed a grenade, satisfied when he took out several Geth troops and damaged the shields of another.

Ashley gave a war cry as she fired her assault rifle, the Geth she hit found its shields chewed up and its head riddled with bullets.

Ashley ducked back to allow her weapon to cool and Naruto spotted Alenko moving to the third bomb.

"Let's move Williams." He ordered and they used the cover, shooting as they moved, and dove behind a support with Alenko working on a bomb.

"Um, skipper…" Ashley looked at the timer.

**01:38**

"Easy Williams." He said. "Plenty of time." He checked his omni-tool and found only one bomb was left after this one. Sadly according to his readings, it was behind a group of Geth Troops.

"Got it!" Alenko stood.

Naruto peeked and saw that the Geth were digging in. shouldering his assault rifle, he pulled out his pistol and shotgun. "Follow me. I'll clear the way. Just get to that bomb." He ordered and taking a calming breath he ran.

Williams and Alenko behind him watched as he moved, his body twisted and leapt and they watched as using his shotgun at point blank rang took off a Geth's head. William's assault rifle took down the shields of another and they watched as Naruto hit a spin kick to a third, pinning it to a crate and fired his pistol into its chest until it overheated.

The last Geth was between Kaiden and the bomb and it was sent flying by his biotics.

"Clear!" Williams called.

Naruto scanned the area. "Move Alenko!"

The lieutenant was at the bomb, his assault rifle dropped as his omni tool came to life.

Ashley held her breath as the timer counted down.

**00:47**

**00:34**

**00:19**

She found she could breath when the timer stopped and Alenko lowered his arm.

**00:04**

"That was way too close." She said.

Kaiden Alenko looked over his shoulder. "Yeah. But you have to admit, it would have been boring otherwise."

Commander Naruto "Shepard" Uzumaki laughed.

XX

After clearing the area of remaining Geth and Husks they spotted the Prothean Beacon.

"Shepard to Normandy. The Beacon is secure." Naruto reported tapping his com-link.

While Naruto was doing that, Alenko and Williams approached the Beacon which was humming and glowing.

The two were discussing the Beacon, Williams stating it wasn't doing this when they had dug it up.

Ashley got closer when Alenko went to Naruto.

"Roger, standing by." Naruto said as Alenko stood before him. "Sir? Orders?"

Naruto was about to respond when he saw the strange energy lash out from the Beacon and surround Williams.

"SHIT!" he shoved Alenko aside and rushed over, managing to shove Williams out of the strange energy. It moved to the nearest target and Naruto found himself suspended in the air.

"SHEPARD!" Williams screamed.

"No!" Alenko grabbed her to stop her from being trapped again.

Naruto felt like his mind was on fire as images and sounds filled his mind in speedy fashion.

He didn't understand it. Images of pain, death. organic, synthetic.

On and on the images flashed across his mind until the Beacon exploded and he was thrown clear.

"Shepard!"

"Commander! Hold on! The Normandy's almost here!"

And then oblivion of blackness filled his awareness and he knew no more.

**AN: Thus ends Eden Prime. Awakening and the multi-chapter of the Citadel is next. Played ME3, loved it…until the end. For a game built on choices, the lack of them at the end sucked. Won't say what it was. The rest of the game was good just expected better in the end. For a good Mass Effect story, check out Dark Energy and Dark Energy 2 by Melardark and Zeppo Effect by Dr. Gonzo for a BTVS/ME cross.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kitsune Effect**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto as he belongs to Kishimoto. I don't own Mass Effect as that is property of the cool people of Bioware.

Chapter 5

(Normandy – Med Bay)

"Shepard!"

Naruto sat up and clutched his head and groaned. "What?"

Dr. Chakwas was there running a scanner over him. "Its nice to see you still with us Commander."

"Yeah. I just love waking up seeing your beautiful face Baa-chan." He said.

"How do you feel?" she asked ignoring his whit.

"Like a three day leave with that group of marines on Klandathu-7"

"If I recall that resulted in the destruction of the local bar, a troop of MP's, three squad cars, and…if I recall the Admiral wanting you shot." Chakwas said.

"That was because the MP's found me in the Admiral's daughters chambers, with said daughter…"

Laughter drew his gaze to where Alenko and Williams were standing there and Naruto realized that it was Williams who had called his name when he first came to consciousness.

"What are you two laughing at?" he said in his command voice and watched as they both snapped to attention. "NOTHING SIR!"

The door his open to Med Bay and Captain Anderson strode in.

"You're awake, good. How are you feeling?"

"Just a whopper of a headache and I feel like I went ten rounds with General Slaughter again."

Anderson smiled and motioned for Alenko and Williams to leave. Chakwas was hovering around Naruto and she shot him a look that he knew she wasn't leaving.

"What happened down there Commander?"

"The Beacon was pulsing or some such crap when I radioed in. Williams got to close to it and it snatched her up in some kind of energy field."

"From the Beacon?" Anderson asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. So I tackled her out of the way and got my mind fragged for it."

"What did it show you?"

"The end of everything? I think great machines…" shaking his head. "It was a clusterfuck."

"Yes. Nihilus dead, the beacon lost, the colony is in ruins. The sheer amount of colonists lost…"

"You're thinking they're going to blame us for this mess? They knew something was going on out here."

"What do you mean?" Anderson asked.

"They sent another Spectre, Saren who…"

"SAREN?" Anderson spat the name.

Naruto went on to explain the whole mission from when they hit the dirt, the loss of Jenkins and the appearance of the Geth. He told of encountering Williams and the Husks. He spoke of their encounter with survivors and finding Nihilus dead and the dockhands account of Saren shooting Nihilus in the back.

Listening as Anderson ranted while pacing back and forth the length of the med bay he waited while Chakwas finished her scans then handed him two tablets. He swallowed them dry.

"Other than some elevated readings you are your usual charming self." She told him. "You can return to duty. I'm going to catalogue my supplies. Try to visit me on your own and not be carried in next time."

Naruto nodded and waited for Anderson to calm down.

"I'll send a copy of your report to the council. Get some rest." Anderson said.

"We'll be at the Citadel in two days."

Naruto watched him go.

"This is going to be so much fun." Naruto said to the empty med bay.

XX

He found Alenko waiting just outside in the mess area.

"Hey Commander." The man said. "Had us worried down there on Eden Prime."

"Nothing to worry about Kaiden." He told the lieutenant. "Where's Williams?"

"I think she's in the Mako bay. She commandeered a workbench near the lockers."

Naruto nodded. "Can I ask you something Commander?" Alenko said.

"Your free to speak your mind any time Kaiden. I'm not much for ceremony and protocol."

Alenko nodded. "What do you think happened? I mean the Geth? And what that dockhand said about that other Spectre…this is a mess. What do you think's going to happen now?"

Naruto sighed. "We're heading to the Citadel. Captain Anderson believes that the council needs to decide." He sighed. "Seriously, as a shakedown cruise this sucked."

Kaiden chuckled then sobered. "Jenkins body is in storage. I'm not sure what to tell his family, or where he's from."

"Eden Prime." Naruto said softly.

XX

Naruto looked up from the report he was writing. "Captain?"

Captain David Anderson sighed as he saw across from him. "We're several hours out from the Citadel I thought I already had your after action report."

"You do. I'm just making notes for my own files."

Silence reigned for a minute. "I've transferred Williams to the Normandy. She'll take over as Gunnery Chief and fill the vacant spot on your squad."

"Good." Naruto said. He looked around then sighed. "You remember last time I had a bad feeling?"

"Yeah. It cost us two squads before you were listened to." Anderson said.

"This one is worse. Last time I felt like this was back on my original colony before the war."

David Anderson looked at the whisker marked blond. "Naruto…"

"Sir, what is it between you and Saren? You sounded like my old teammate anytime someone mentioned his older brother."

Anderson knew who Naruto was talking about, the blond had told him his life story while he was recovering after they found him.

"Ask me later. Saren and I have a history and its not something I like talking about."

Naruto nodded. He knew those kind of stories. _Hell my life is filled with them when I was a ninja._ He thought.

"So, with Nihilus dead, I guess my chance as a Spectre is gone." Naruto said.

"Not necessarily." Anderson said.

"Tell me, why didn't you use any of you abilities?" Anderson asked.

"They weren't needed and you know I like to keep things under wraps. Besides, Kaiden doesn't know and I want to wait till I have a better read on him."

Anderson nodded. He still remembered the time Naruto was in a training sim and he created those duplicates of himself and swarmed the Krogan they had hired.

"Just keep in mind Commander you have a gift that no one else is capable of. And the Admiral has gone out of his way to keep it off the books."

Naruto nodded.

They were quiet for a bit, Anderson drinking from his mug while Naruto finished his journal and it vanished into a seal. "So, Captain," the blond started and Anderson knew there was going to be trouble. "How is Kahlee?"

Anderson groaned.

XX

**AN: I was looking at Kitsune Effect and decided I didn't like how it was going, and I got a lot of complaints about Naruto as Shepard and how I had him following the game. So here I am ending it and will be restarting it as A Leaf Among the Stars. The first chapter will be the same, but where I go after that will be different. I just got no ambition with where I was going and this was on the flash drive since last June. I'm leaving KE up and will post LATS hopefully before the end of the month. For several good ME stories, check out Melardark's "Dark Energy" series. Or the Transformers/Mass Effect x-over by ApolloXL5 "Prime Effect" series.**


End file.
